This Will be Named Later!
by HOM3STUCK H3T4L14N
Summary: England has to look after Harry and Umbridge so he decides to take some cities and states with him. Sorry for the bad summary I will fix it later when I make the title.
1. Cities and States are Preparing

**Characters-**

**Alaska/America/Aurora Braginski**

**Washington D.C./America/Madison Jones**

**California/America/Ashley Jones**

**Texas/America/Savannah Jones**

**London/England/Olivia Kirklan**

**Leeds/England/Alice Kirkland**

**Moscow/Russia/Sofiya Braginski**

**Tokyo/Japan/Yui Honda**

**Beijing/China/Ziyi Wang**

**Venice/North Italy/Teresa Vargas**

**Naples/South Italy/Maria Vargas**

**Berlin/Germany/Helene Beilschmidt**

**Ottawa/Canada/Kelly Williams**

**Paris/France/Emma Bonnefoy**

**Barcelona/Spain/Antonia Carriedo**

**Silkeborg/Denmark/Karla Densen**

**Oslo/Norway/Kari Bondevik**

**Reykjavik/Iceland/Emilina Stellison**

**Stockholm/Sweden/Elsa Oxenstierna**

**Helsinki/Finland/Ella Väinämöinen**

**Sealand/Peter Kirkland**

**England/Arthur Kirkland**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Cities and States are Preparing**

**ENGLAND THIRD PERSON POV**

"Can I please speak before I have to go back home," England said irritably as people started to calm down. "Thank you. I know that all of us are under a lot of stress right now, and that our states, and cities have been a bit of a handful lately, so I was asked to work at my magic school, Hogwarts-" France and America snorted. "Hogwarts, so i thought that I could take some of the states with me, to kind of make it easier on all of you, beside I could use some help with my reasoning for being there, to look after Harry Potter, so, er, just tell me who you're sending with me, and take them to my house a week from today." With that he sat down and the meeting continued.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**OSLO FIRST PERSON POV**

Mother and father for some reason had volunteered Silkeborg and I to go to some magic school in England, they wouldn't tell us why, and mother already taught me how to use magic, and is Silkeborg has been proven to not be able to do magic. I had tried to teach her but everything, even going to mother, England and Romania, didn't work so we had given up several hundred years ago.

Silkeborg was absolutely excited about it, as was Helsinki, however I didn't find it to be a big deal, neither did Stockholm or Reykjavik. However, all of our parents seemed at least slightly relieved that we were leaving. I knew that the countries were having a lot of trouble lately, lots of natural land was being destroyed, Global Warming was melting some countries, and there were lots of other issues I could just list off all day, and some of us states and cities are kind of annoying or are just a handful to deal with -especially for America, he has so many states, and they're all so big!- but it didn't seem to me that sending us away with England would help at all -the opposite actually.

"Os!" Silkeborg exclaimed. "Aren't you excited!? I can't wait to see what the magic school is like! Mom called it Pigwart, right?"

"Hogwarts," I corrected.

"Oh right, but you're excited, right!?"

"Not really," I said as I looked out the window just in time to see a small family of deer escape into the forest.

"Huh? Why not?" She asked. "Is it because you already know magic?"

"I guess."

"Hey, I know I won't be able to do anything but this will be a fun experience! And think, for once we'll be surrounded by nobody but regular people!"

"We're surrounded by our citizens everyday."

"But they're technically part of us! This way they'll actually be completely separate entities, and besides, it's not like mom and dad will let us not go so we might as well try our best to enjoy the experience, right?"

"I guess."

"Silkeborg's right," Finland who was up in the front seat looked back at us. "If you're going you should enjoy it, and meeting new people should be a nice change."

"See," Silkeborg grinned. "Aunt Finland agrees!" Finland laughed a little and looked forward again. I sighed and looked in the seats behind us. Stockholm was sitting directly behind me and was reading while Helsinki was in the middle, leaning slightly onto Stockholm, smiling as she slept, and Reykjavik was also reading, but she looked a lot smaller than the other too, and she was leaning up against her window as she read.

"Come on, Os!" Silkeborg, who I hadn't even realized was still talking, said.

"Fine, I'll try to enjoy my time," I sighed, mostly just so that she would stop talking about it.

"Yay!" She exclaimed as she tried to lean forward and hug me, but was stopped by her seat belt locking, and her stomach hitting the arm rest. I rolled my eyes. "I'll get you when we get out of the car!"

"Sure you will," I said as I looked back out the window, knowing that she would forget when we got out of the car.

* * *

"We're here," Finland said as Sweden stopped the car. Silkeborg and I opened the doors and climbed out, followed by Stockholm, Helsinki, and Reykjavik. "Well, we have to be going now," Finland laughed. "We're sorry, and tell England we said hi."

"Okay," Helsinki said as she waved them goodbye along with Silkeborg who had a large, goofy grin plastered across her face. "Whoa, England's house is even bigger than our parent's house." Helsinki said as she turned to face the house. "I can't wait to go inside!"

"I know!" Silkeborg exclaimed. "Come on!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the lawn and up to the front door where she rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" It wasn't England who opened the door but Scotland. "Ah, hello lasses! Come in! Yer the first one here!" Silkeborg, who still hadn't let go of my hand, walked us in and the others followed. "Sit down wherever ye like. The others should be arrivin' any minute. An' Iggy's jus' pickin' up his an' America's lot, so they should be down here any minute now."

"Thanks," Helsinki said as she sat down on a two-seater couch, Stockholm sat beside her. Silkeborg and I were sitting on a regular couch, and Reykjavik sat beside me.

Even though it would normally only fit three people, another person could easily sit with us since Reykjavik and I are quite small.

After a while other states and cities came in, the countries chatting with the Kirklands, or bidding their children goodbye as they left.

Ottawa ended up sitting beside Reykjavik, Paris pulled in a chair -she had insisted that one of us move and when we didn't she got mad and dragged it in- and the rest were just sitting on the floor.

"Okay," England said. "First things first, no country names. Secondly, you'll be helping me keep an eye on Harry Potter and Dolores Umbridge. Harry will be in the same year as you, and he has black hair and glasses as well as a lightning scar. Umbridge is a Ministry of Magic official and she will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Some of the staff will be notified of your identity and your reasoning for accompanying me, so you'll be able to stay out in the halls later and go into the Gryffindor common room-"

"Gryffindor?" Barcelona asked.

"Hogwarts has four different houses, which will be explained more in depth when you get there. So, any questions?" Tokyo raised her hand a little awkwardly. "Tokyo?"

"What exactly do we have to do?" She asked. "You told us we have to look after Harry Potter and Dolores Umbridge, but why?"

"Last year Harry witnessed the resurrection of the worst dark wizard of all time, Voldemort, and the Ministry believes that he is a raging madman. I, and Dumbledore, believe that she might try to… ruin Harry's life, would be a loose way to put it, and we wouldn't want the Ministry to put anything about Harry in the papers, like he is not good at Potions."

"Okay, and who is this Dumbledore and who are the teachers who are informed of our identity?"

"Dumbledore is the headmaster, and he, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape have been informed since they're the most influential teachers at the school. Minerva will provide you with the Gryffindor password. Anymore questions?" No one said anything. "Okay, you will travel by Floo Powder to Diagon Alley-"

"You have a place called Dragon Alley!?" California, D.C. and Texas exclaimed.

"Diagon, not Dragon, you gits," London rolled her eyes.

"So it's Diagon, right?" Texas confirmed.

"That's what London just said," Leeds said.

"Okay, and how do this 'Floo Powder' work?"

"London, please demonstrate," England handed London a pack of matches.

"Gladly," she took the matches.

"Pff," Paris said. "What are matches going to do?"

"You'll see," Leeds said. Paris simply sighed in response and started playing with Leeds' hair.

"You're hair is knotty," she said as her fingers got stuck and London stepped into the fire and yelled 'Diagon Alley'.

"Paris, stop playing with my hair, you just missed London using the Floo Powder."

"But your hair is so knotted."

"You can brush it later."

"Fine."

"I'll go!" Venice said. "Pick me!"

"Okay," England chuckled, handing Venice a some Floo Powder

"Ve~" She took the Floo Powder, stepped into the fire, threw the powder in, and yelled, "Diagon Alley!"

People slowly started to go through the fireplace after that into Diagon Alley.

* * *

"Now that we've gotten all of your things for school I need to stop by the Leaky Cauldron," England said. "Come along." He lead us to pub and greeted the owner, Tom, he talked about not having seen each other in a long time, and how he had been 'put in charge of exchange students' which were us.

"Hey!" A familiar voice that belonged to certain annoying micronation yelled. "Jerk Arthur!"

"Bloody hell," England said as Sealand ran towards us.

"I'm going with you! I already bought all of my supplies."

"Peter, you are not going."

"Says who?" He asked.

"Says me."

"I already bought everything I need, I even bought my own wand and robes!"

"Erg, fine," England groaned. "Just try not to be annoying."

Sealand just laughed.

* * *

**A/N- Silkeborg and Oslo call Norway mom and Denmark dad because I think it just seems like they would. Also America is one of the only countries with all of his states having personifications in my mind.**

**Please review!**


	2. Sorting

**Characters-**

**Alaska/America/Aurora Braginski**

**Washington D.C./America/Madison Jones**

**California/America/Ashley Jones**

**Texas/America/Savannah Jones**

**London/England/Olivia Kirklan**

**Leeds/England/Alice Kirkland**

**Moscow/Russia/Sofiya Braginski**

**Tokyo/Japan/Yui Honda**

**Beijing/China/Ziyi Wang**

**Venice/North Italy/Teresa Vargas**

**Naples/South Italy/Maria Vargas**

**Berlin/Germany/Helene Beilschmidt**

**Ottawa/Canada/Kelly Williams**

**Paris/France/Emma Bonnefoy**

**Barcelona/Spain/Antonia Carriedo**

**Silkeborg/Denmark/Karla Densen**

**Oslo/Norway/Kari Bondevik**

**Reykjavik/Iceland/Emilina Stellison**

**Stockholm/Sweden/Elsa Oxenstierna**

**Helsinki/Finland/Ella Väinämöinen**

**Sealand/Peter Kirkland**

**England/Arthur Kirkland**

* * *

**Chapter 2-Sorting**

**ALASKA FIRST PERSON POV**

Ottawa, Oslo, Silkeborg, and I were all sitting with Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. It was pretty crowded but there wasn't much else to sit.

"So…" Harry said, breaking the awkward silence. "Where are you guys from?"

"I'm from Denmark," Silkeborg said. "Kari here is from Norway, Kelly is from Canada, and Aurora is from Alaska."

I looked over to Oslo who was leaning slightly over towards Silkeborg, then I looked beside me and saw Ottawa reading, Neville was staring proudly at the Mimbulus Mimbletonia that he had announced earlier just as we had entered the car, Luna was reading a magazine upside down, and Ginny and Harry were chatting so quietly I couldn't hear what they were saying.

At some point in the ride two more people came in, and Oslo moved onto Silkeborg's lap -she said it was to make room but I was pretty sure she had been wanting to do so since we sat down.

The ride passed in a very uneventful way, very little talking as well. Eventually, when the train had stopped, there was England, holding a lantern yelling "First years! First years and transfers!"

When we had gotten down to England the other cities and states were already down there and Leeds was yelling at Paris, who had apparently done something with her hair.

"No, Emma!" Leeds yelled. "I do not care what your intent was, do not put my hair up in one of those fancy braid-bun things without my permission! You can brush it, but do not style it!"

"I don't see what ze big deal is," Paris said, looking and sounding sad and offended. "Your 'air looks really nice up, I was just trying to 'elp."

"Okay, whatever. Just don't do it again."

"Okay!" Paris brightened up.

"Helene," Venice was clinging to Berlin's arm. "Will there be pasta?"

"I don't know, Teresa," Berlin sighed.

"Pasta~!"

"AHAHAHAHA!" California laughed. "Yui! Are you excited or what!?"

"I guess," Tokyo said. "I'm mostly nervous. What if they don't have televisions here for me to watch my anime on."

"There aren't any," London said.

"What!?"

"It'll be okay!" California hugged Yui and gave her a thumbs up. "You still have your manga right? And that's just as good."

"I guess you're right," Yui sighed.

"Okay," England said. "Follow me!" He lead us down a path and then over a lake. He then took us into the giant Hogwarts castle and met up with a witch in emerald green robes. "The first years and transfer students, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Professor Kirkland," she said. "I'll take them from here." She then pulled the double doors open and lead us down the giant room.

Many First Years and several transfers were 'oohing' and 'aahing' at the ceiling that showed exactly what was happening outside.

McGonagall placed an old hat onto a four-legged stool, and it suddenly began to sing-

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _  
_But don't judge on what you see, _  
_I'll eat myself if you can find _  
_A smarter hat than me. _  
_You can keep your bowlers black, _  
_Your top hats sleek and tall, _  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _  
_And I can cap them all. _  
_There's nothing hidden in your head _  
_The Sorting Hat can't see, _  
_So try me on and I will tell you _  
_Where you ought to be. _  
_You might belong in Gryffindor, _  
_Where dwell the brave at heart, _  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _  
_Set Gryffindors apart; _  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _  
_Where they are just and loyal, _  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _  
_And unafraid of toil; _  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _  
_if you've a ready mind, _  
_Where those of wit and learning, _  
_Will always find their kind; _  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin _  
_You'll make your real friends, _  
_Those cunning folk use any means _  
_To achieve their ends. _  
_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _  
_And don't get in a flap! _  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The entire hall burst into applause afterwards.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," McGonagall said as she unrolled a large piece of parchment. "Abernethy, Amanda."

A small girl ran forward and the hat declared, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

After everyone had been sorted the transfers were still left, leaving the others to talk amongst themselves. I looked back and saw Harry and Hermione creeping across the back of the hall and sat at the Gryffindor table.

"This year Hogwarts is being given the honor of taking part in an exchange student program. These students will now be Sorted," McGonagall cleared her throat. "Beilschmidt, Helene." Berlin walked up to the stool and put the hat on.

"SLYTHERIN!" It yelled a few minutes later.

"Bondevik, Kari."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Bonnefoy, Emma."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Braginsky, Aurora." I walked forward and put the hat on my head.

'Another state.' The hat said.

"You know?" I asked it.

'I can see into the wearer's mind, but don't worry, I have never told anyones secrets. Let's see… you are part of America, but Russia used to own you. You can be cunning, you are very smart. I'll go with..' "RAVENCLAW!"

I stepped off the stool, placed the hat back down and walked to the cheering Ravenclaw table.

"Braginski, Sophiya," McGonagall called.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Carriedo, Antonia."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Densen, Karla."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Honda, Yui."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Jones, Ashley."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Jones, Madison."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Jones, Savannah."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Kirkland, Alice."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Kirkland, Olivia."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Kirkland, Peter."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Oxenstierna, Elsa."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Stellison, Emilina."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Vainamoinen, Ella."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Vargas, Maria."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Vargas, Teresa."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Wang, Ziyi."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Williams, Kelly."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Now that all of the transfers are sorted, Professor Dumbledore," McGonagall sat back down.

"Welcome students new and old," Dumbledore said. "I would like to announce two new changes in staff this year, first Professor Arthur Kirkland will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid is on leave for a while and we are currently unaware of when he shall return. Second, Professor Dolores Umbridge, who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. She is-"

"Hem hem," the little pink Umbridge woman with a toad face interrupted. "The Ministry of Magic has sent me to improve the standard of Defense Against the Darks Arts-" she continued to give us a long speech.

I looked around the room to see how others were reacting. Some had expressions of pure shock on their face, others were conversing silently with each other. The first years didn't understand the fuss, though, and none of us states and cities did either.

I saw Silkeborg looking at Oslo with a worried expression from across the hall -Oslo was reading-, Paris looking at Leeds with a loving expression and Leeds was trying her best to ignore it, D.C. was silently chatting with some people at her table as London eyed her, Barcelona had a stupid grin plastered across her face with her head resting on Naples shoulder -they were obviously holding hands- Tokyo was reading -manga probably-, California was talking to the people at her table, pretty much everyone else was just chatting or listening to Umbridge.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge," the voice of Dumbledore jogged my attention again. "Now, let's eat!" He sat down and food magically appeared on the tables.

"That didn't seem like much of a welcoming speech," I said to Reykjavik.

"I agree," she said.

"Maybe he'll finish after we eat," Beijing said.

Everyone was already eating but none of the states and cities had managed to bring themselves to eat anything. Only London and Leeds, everyone else was worried about food poisoning, I suspected anyways. That's what I was worried about.

Eventually I saw that D.C. had mustered the courage and was chewing a big bite of bacon -at dinner?- and she continued to eat more, very vigorously.

I tried some too after others had started to eat and it was indeed one of the best things I had ever had, I guessed that was because we were technically in Scotland, although it wasn't quite as good as the fish I had back home.

"Tok-Yui, come on, eat," I heard Beijing say to Tokyo who was looking down at her manga but her eyes told me that her mind was elsewhere and she was worried. "You don't want to get hungry in the middle of the night, do you?"

Tokyo ignored her.

"What's the matter?"

"N-nothing," Tokyo stammered in alarm. "Wh-what makes you think something is wrong?"

"Your face just gives it all away," Beijing said, looking into the distance and moving her right hand in the shape of a rainbow.

"N-no it doesn't," she said. 'Nothing's wrong. Leave me alone."

"Aww, you miss Ashley already. Don't worry. You might have classes with her!"

I heard the two of them continue to argue as Tokyo started to eat, but I ignored them and when I was done eating I got out my own book.

After the plates had all vanished Dumbledore stood up again and said some more, things about not going into the Forbidden Forest and that there was a list of things we weren't allowed to use in Hogwarts on Filch's door, and then the prefect showed up to our dormitories.

Reykjavik, Tokyo, Stockholm and I were roommates, and Ottawa and Beijing got roomed with two other girls.

I decided now might be a good time to ask Tokyo what the matter was since she was still looking down and there was only the four of us in the room, but I decided that she would tell us if she wanted to -_she wouldn't_- and it wasn't really any of my business -_although I am really curious_.

Beijing had entered our room and was now conversing with Tokyo who was really just listening.

I decided to go out into the Common Room. They had a lot of books and I was interested in reading some English literature, and I wanted to compare wizard books to other books.

"Do you need some help with the books?" A girl with long, pale blond hair was suddenly beside me. "There are quite a lot. I could recommend some good ones for you."

I nodded. I hated talking to people who weren't countries. Not very many people live in my state, and I'm right by the part in Canada where people don't really live. I guess that affected my social skills.

"Follow me," the girl lead me down several bookshelves and put several books in my arms. "I'm Luna Lovegood, by the way. I'm the the fourth year right now."

I nodded and then quietly said, "Aurora Br-Braginsky. F-fifth year"

"Hmm…? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you," she said it in a very kind and welcoming way.

"Aurora Br-Braginsky," I said it a little louder this time. "F-fifth y-year."

"Your sister got put into Slytherin, right?"

"O-one of th-them," I nodded, clutching to book to my chest in a panic.

"I only noticed one person named Braginsky…"

"I h-have some o-others."

"Oh, what house are they in?"

"G-Gryffindor."

"What're their names?"

"Jones is their l-last name."

"Are they your half sisters?" I shook my head.

"No." Luna looked confused so I elaborated. "I-I'm the only o-one that's related to b-both of them. I guess you c-could say that I'm k-kind of a-adopted…?"

"Oh, so why isn't your last name Jones as well?"

"I was kind of o-old when I got adopted so I kept the s-same last name."

"How old were you?"

"Umm… a-about two-hundr-," I stopped myself. "Ehehe, I m-mean thirteen." Luna paused before continuing our conversation.

"So, why were you adopted?"

"Oh," I said. _Fuck._ I thought. _I can't just say that I was bought. That would sound bad. Fuck. What do I say?_

"If it's bad subject I won't say any more. Anyways-" She started to tell me about the books. Some were regular books but some were wizard books, they seemed like any ordinary book except the people in the covers moved.

_It would be awful to be a painting,_ I thought. _To be alive for all eternity. Well, that seems just like being a personification_.


End file.
